1. Field of the Invention
This present invention relates to low water volume toilets and, more specifically, to a quiet, low water volume toilet.
2. Background Information
Low water volume toilets are needed in locations that have a limited supply of water, such as on trains, aircraft, ships, and in dry climates. To reduce the volume of water required per flush, toilets have utilized complex bowl and water channel patterns as well as high pressure water. Each of these designs has their disadvantages. For example, the complex bowl shapes are difficult to create molds for and tend to be larger and/or heavier than less complex shapes. The high pressure systems create a loud noise when flushed. That is, the high pressure water is typically injected into a macerator at the base of the toilet bowl. The water jet creates a loud noise as it exits the water supply line and enters the macerator. Additionally, both designs are known to back up and flood what is typically a small rest room, e.g., the rest room on a vehicle. Further, it is desirable to have a smaller toilet that has a reduced number of connections between the toilet assembly and the facility in which it is disposed and a reduced number of parts.
There is, therefore, a need for a low volume toilet assembly that is quiet.
There is a further need for a low volume toilet assembly having a reduced number of connections between the toilet assembly and the facility in which it is disposed and a reduced number of parts
There is a further need for a low volume toilet assembly that may be disposed in existing facilities.